One Minute, I'm There One Minute, I'm Not
by Liv909
Summary: This is a Jersey Shore fic! It's a oneshot Vooki pairing between Vinny and Nicole/Snooki . Enjoy! Please read and review. Don't like, don't read. May be rated M later.


**This is my story requested by Rebeka. It's about Snooki-Vinny love. This isn't a part of my Keep It G Universe. This will be a story based off of Nicole-Vinny love. 3 **

Vinny and Snooki.

People always thought it would happen. They hooked up. They cuddled. They hung out. But somehow, they never dated. The men knew what Vinny was doing. Vinny knew what he was doing. He was doing friends with benefits. Behind the cameras, he frequently told Mike, Pauly and Ronnie what his motives were. If he couldn't smush or he didn't bring a girl home, Snooki was available. Even some of the girls knew that Vinny was only using Nicole. Nicole didn't know it. For Deena, Sam and Jenni, it hurt them to see Nicole getting played like that. It was girl code. They knew something; they should've told her. Sam owed Nicole that at least. In Miami, Nicole told Sam all the things Ron did at the club. Nicole was like a little sister to Jenni and Sam. When the little meatball got with her male meatball counterpart Jionni, the girls were relieved. Jionni was a nice guy and complemented Nicole.

He was the calm. She was the storm. He was the ice. She was the fire. You get it. He basically evened out Nicole's wild antics. The girls thought he was a generally nice guy that loved Nicole. They watched with glee as she was slipping away from Vinny (and for some reason, a love-crazed, obsessed Mike), and snuggling with her boyfriend. During Season 5, Nicole had Jionni over frequently and they smashed a lot. One night though, Vinny and Snooki went to a bar and Aztec and played pool together. That night, Jenni, Sam and Deena worried if Nicole was going to smash Vinny. Luckily, she didn't. But five months later, the Jersey Shore cast met up in Times Square and partied in New York City. They were all having a good time drinking and celebrating the end of 2011. Roger and Jionni were not at the party. It was simply a New Year's party that the group was hosting for MTV. Jenni, Sam and Deena were standing near the bar, sipping their drinks. Nicole and Vinny were sitting on a small couch in the corner, drinking and talking amongst themselves. Sam nudged the girls and pointed subtly.

"See them?" she whispered. "They're hanging out. You think Vinny's trying to make a move?" Sam asked. The girls didn't know. They shrugged and tried to ignore it; but it just got worse and worse. Nicole was grabbing on Vinny's..."Seabiscuit" and the two were laughing and drunk. Usually, Vinny would be disgusted and recoil but this time, he was feeding into it. Jenni was afraid something would happen. She went over there and got Nicole. Acting like an older sister, she dragged Nicole away. Drunk Nicole was mumbling and asking Jenni what the hell she was doing because she was trying to get it in. Deena leaned in to yell in her friend's ear.

"You have a boyfriend! Jionni!"

"Jionni who?" Nicole asked. The girls facepalmed mentallly. This was going to be a long night. Unfortunately, MTV made sure to grab Sammi, Jenni and Deena for some airtime for a bit. Nicole wandered back over to Vinny. While the girls worried about there, they had to remember. They had a job to do. Nicole was an adult; let her do what she wants to do. The night passed quickly. While Deena, Jenni and Sammi hosted pretty much the entire New Years show with Ronnie, Mike and Pauly, Nicole and Vinny were forced to stay in the shadows. MTV really wanted Vinny to stay off to the side because he wasn't really popular. Nicole was too tanked to appear on a live broadcast in front of millions of viewers. Since the two absent people were hanging out on a lower level and the rest of the gang were up on the top floor, the girls couldn't monitor Nicole so they didn't know what was going on. What was going on was Vinny was making his move. Nicole was allowing it. The two were horny. Simple as that. Shots and patron and tequila didn't help. alcohol fueled the fire in their systems. Nicole's tan lips brushed up and down Vinny's paler neck.

The guido groaned with ecstasy and panted slowly. The suspense was building. Both of the adults were lounging on the couch, making out and leaving hickeys on each other's bodies. Nicole continued to taunt Vinny. A light smile dainted across her lips. Vinny smirked at the short little oompa loompa. "Fuck me." he said blatantly. Nicole laughed a little and shook her head.

"Vinny, you're no fun." she mumbled into the collar of his black jacket. Vinny chuckled and looked over Nicole. She was a smurf. Despite her large breasts stuffed into her glittery dress, Nicole was not sexy. The only reason Vinny wanted to get with her was because he was drunk and she was the only vagina that could receive him. Deena was a different question; deep down Vinny thought Deena was a lesbian. Anyways, the two snuggled on the couch. Vinny's penis throbbed with satisfaction. He stared at Nicole's prominent nipples and caressed her dark hair carefully. She chuckled and brushed her hand up and down his chest. Vinny pursed his lips; Nicole was taunting him. Playing with him. He didn't appreciate it but for some reason, it made him harder. Nicole pushed herself up so she was sitting on Vinny's lap. Her legs straddled his chest. Vinny smirked again.

"Come on, babe. You can't taunt a man like this." he said. Vinny leaned in to kiss Nicole. His lips left faint marks on her tan neck. Finally, after a few agonizing moments, Nicole got off of Vinny's lips and wandered down the hallway. Vinny followed her groggily. They were soon able to find a room with a bed in it. Vinny chuckled a bit. Nicole shoved him down onto the bed. The guido landed with a plop on the blanket. They made love.

**~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#**

A month later, after that drunk New Years smash, Nicole had to get up from a photo shoot and vomit in the bathroom. Jionni got up and knocked on the door of the bathroom.

"Nicole! You okay, babe?" Meanwhile, he heard cursing inside. Nicole was pacing around the room and breathing heavily. "Honey, let me in." he commanded lightly, jiggling the door knob. Nicole exhaled. She had remembered that night with Vinny and she had a good idea he was the dad. Of course, she loved Jionni and wouldn't say anything. She leaned on the door and yelled back.

"Get me a pregnancy test!" she ordered. Jionni's face lit up with excitement. There was a high possibility he could be a father!

"You-you really think you're pregnant?" he asked hopefully. Nicole snapped.

"I wouldn't be asking for a pregnancy test if I didn't think so, asshole!" she yelled. Jionni hoped optimistically; there already was one mood swing. Jionni muttered an 'okay' and ran down the hallway. Meanwhile Nicole slid down the bathroom wall on the verge of tears. She knew this wasn't JIonni's kid; they always used condoms. That one night, she didn't use a condom with Vinny. It broke Nicole's heart and she knew it would tear Jionni to pieces. Soon, there was a light knock at the door.

"Babe, it's me. Here's your pregnancy test. I'll be outside the door." he said. Nicole unlocked the door a bit. She snatched the box out of his hand. Jionni took the chance to talk a moment. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! Just...don't sit outside the door. I'll tell you what it says in a minute. Go tell Shawn what's going on." Nicole said, pushing her boyfriend back. Jionni shrugged.

"I already have but I'll go back out there." Jionni said, accepting the rejection and walking away. Nicole sighed with relief. Within a few minutes, the results from the pregnancy test were up. Nicole sighed with discouragement as two little lines showed up on the tiny digital screen. She didn't want this; especially since it wasn't Jionni's. Nicole knew she would have to tell Jionni what happened and what the consequences were. He would be angry. Nicole didn't believe in abortion so she would have to tell Vinny too. Grudgingly, she walked out of the bathroom and came back out to the photo shoot. Shawn, the guy in charge, walked over and slinked an arm around Nicole.

"Hey, boo-boo. You okay?" he asked in his effeminate voice. Nicole nodded and walked over to Jionni. Jionni embraced Nicole and said nothing. Shawn strode across the room. "Okay, whenever you're ready, honey. Just say the word!" he exclaimed, taking a sip of his flavored water. Nicole tugged on JIonni's shirt and whispered into his ear.

"I have to talk to you." she said. JIonni nodded and looked at Shawn.

"Give us a minute. We have to talk." he said. JIonni gently took Nicole's arm and led her around the corner. Nicole's pulse was pounding rapidly. She was nervous. What was she supposed to say? How woud he react? Here was the deciding moment. Jionni stopped in front of Nicole and gazed in her eyes. "So, babe...what's up?" he asked. Nicole swallowed her fear and pursed her lips.

"I have some good news and some bad news..." she trailed. Jionni looked at her expectantly. Nicole went right out with it. "I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed. Jionni's face lit up with pride. Nicole shook her head. "It's not that happy though...I don't think it's yours." she said. Jionni frowned and leaned against the wall. He listened earnestly. Nicole brushed a hand through her hair. "It's Vinny's, I think." she said. Jionni cut her off.

"I can't believe you. I thought you were over Vinny. When did this happen?" he asked. Nicole crossed her arms.

"It happened over New Years."

"New Years?" bellowed Jionni. "Nicole, that was over a month ago! Why didn't you tell me before hand?"

"It was a drunk one-night stand! I was going to tell you but I just didn't. I was afraid...but I was going to!" she said. Jionni shook his head and stomped away. Nicole chased after him. "Where are you going? Come back! I want to talk to you!" Jionni went out the door and stormed into the parking lot. "Please?" she asked pathetically. Jionni shook his head.

"No. No. No! Nicole, I can't believe you would do this. I love you and I thought we could work this out. You've embarassed me and you obviously have too much of a thing for Vinny. So go to Vinny. Goodbye, Nicole." Jionni hurried away from Nicole. He got in his car and sped away. Nicole sank to the ground and cried. She cried because she loved Jionni and she didn't mean to hurt her. However, she did; and now he was gone. The next thing Nicole had to do was call up Vinny.

**~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#**

The guido with brown hair in a small fauxhawk lounged on his mother's couch while his mom folded laundry, cooked dinner, and vacuumed the floor. It was the good life for Vinny Guadagnino. Despite not being popular on the Shore, he was doing acting gigs and still going to law school as a back-up. The only big investment Vinny made off of his new money was a new Mercedes-his dream car. Instead, Vinny kept his money safely in the bank and didn't splurge it much.

As for the one-night stand with Nicole, he didn't think much of it after all. Neither did Nicole, _so he thought_. He never had an emotional bond with Nicole. He didn't think she was that attractive. Of course, if something happened, he would be there for Nicole. A light knock was at his door. Vinny's mother went to the door.

"Vincenzo!" she called. "Nicole is here!" she announced. Vinny sat up nervously from his spot on the couch. The only time Nicole was ever at his house was when the cast all came during the summer to get him back. He stood up and smoothened the wrinkles in his shirt. "Come in, come, come." Vinny's mother greeted. "Sit down. Would you like something to drink?" she asked. Nicole shook her head.

"Hello! But no thanks. I just need to speak to Vinny alone." Nicole walked across the room to see Vinny. "Can I talk to you alone?" she asked. Vinny nodded and dragged her up the stairs. They soon were in his room. Vinny sat on his bed and looked up at Nicole.

"So what's up? You obviously came here for a reason." Vinny said. Nicole bit her cheek. How was she supposed to go about this? She stood there for a moment and scratched her head. Vinny just sat there, looking at her expectantly.

"I-I-I..." she trailed. _Come on, Nicole. You can do this, _she thought to herself. "I'm pregnant." Vinny didn't seem to fazed or shocked. He smiled and stood up, clapping Nicole on the shoulder.

"Congratulations! I bet Jionni's proud. You guys thinking up names? Hey, can I be the godfather?" he asked hopefully. "It'd be dope. It would be like 'Godfather Vincenzo'. Oh that'd be great! Please?" Nicole pursed her lips and chuckled.

"Vinny...Jionni's not the father." she said slowly. Vinny's face expression changed. She sighed and kept going; she was already in too deep. "You are." Vinny sighed deeply and looked around the room. His hands were now resting on his hips. Nicole stepped forward and spoke rapidly. "I understand if you don't want to be with me but I really want our kid to have both of us and I want both of us to parent together and-" Vinny cut Nicole off by kissing her on the lips. He smiled slyly at her. She looked so hot when she was nervous.

"I love you." Nicole blushed. Vinny rubbed Nicole's stomach gently. "I'll be here for you guys. Let's go." he said, leading her by the arm.

"Where are we going?" she asked. Vinny chuckled.

"Babies-R-Us. My child needs things. He has to be the dopest in the neighborhood." Nicole smiled and hurried after Vinny. This was going to be the start of a beautiful thing.


End file.
